Hari Revolusi
by Fvvn
Summary: Yukari Miyako meminta Mayu untuk menjadi model gambarnya lagi. berujung pada keikutsertaan Mikoshiba yang menjadi partner. Birthday Fic for Muthiara Udin


Mikoshiba bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Seragamnya terlipat rapi di ranjang seorang gadis (begitupun dengan kaus dalamnya), hanya menyisakan celana panjang yang membalut kaki jenjang. Berhadapan dengan Mayu yang kondisinya sama pula.

"Okee, kalian berdua tampak bagus!"

Mayu yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Mikoshiba melirik kecil, menyadari bahwa apa yang saat ini sedang ia rengkuh kini bergetar dan menggelitiki kulit tubuhnya.

"Mikoshiba-_san_—"

.

.

.

"Geli."

.

.

.

**Gekkan Shoujo punya Izumi Tsubaki**

**Humor? General maybe**

**Rate T**

**Warning : OOC puol, Suspected Fujoshi!Miyako, MayuMiko (again)**

**[Birthday Fic for Muthiara Udin]**

.

.

.

Kejadiannya sederhana. Mikoshiba baru saja pulang sekolah tanpa Nozaki yang hari itu sedang ada keperluan membeli tinta cadangan. Jadilah mereka berpisah jalan di persimpangan dan Mikoshiba menunggu sang kawan di depan rumah seperti biasa.

Harusnya, skenario sesederhana itu. Harusnya. Namun, buntalan hitam di depan pintu rumah Nozaki yang tengah memeluk lutut membuat Mikoshiba melotot kaget. Kunci rumah Nozaki yang dititipkan padanya saja sampai terjatuh bergerincing.

"_A-A-Adiknya Nozaki_!"

Mikoshiba refleks menunjuk. Membuahkan wajah poker yang familiar menoleh padanya. Sang pemuda hanya mengangguk—menjawab sapaan (itupun kalau bisa disebut sapaan) Mikoshiba. Pertemuan di depan rumah Nozaki hari ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi mereka.

"K-Kau mampir kemari lagi?"

"Ya." Lelaki berambut hitam itu menunjukkan kantung kresek putih dengan wewangian yang merasuk tajam.

"Oh, Kare dari ibu untuk Nozaki?"

Mayu mengangguk.

"Kau bawa lebih selain untuk Nozaki? Aku boleh cicip?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Asiik!"

Entah sejak kapan Mikoshiba mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan sosok _speakless_ macam Mayu.

"B-B-Baiklah kalau begitu, berhubung aku punya kunci rumahnya Nozaki ayo kita tunggu dia di dalam sambil maka—"

"Selamat siang, Mikoshiba-_kun_. Mayu-_kun_."

Kepala merah yang gagal menuntaskan lisannya pun menoleh pada sumber suara wanita riang yang menginterupsi. Yukari Miyako. Mangaka komik _shoujo_ dengan icon khas _Tanuki_ cokelat. Ia ingat sekali semenjak Miyako mengajaknya dan Mayu untuk mampir ke rumah. Begitu banyak plushie dan aksesoris macam-macam bertemakan _Tanuki_ di kamarnya. Pulang-pulang bahkan mereka berdua dapat suvenir gantungan kunci _Tanuki_ khusus _couple_. Katanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk bantuan yang entah apa—karena Mikoshiba dan Mayu tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa.

(sementara bagi Yukari bantuan itu tak ternilai harganya)

Sekarang mereka bertemu kembali, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Miyako dengan wajah ceria melambai—dan tahu-tahu dalam satu kedipan, destinasi tempat singgah bagi para pemuda pun berubah.

Alih-alih makan kare bersama Mayu di kamar beraroma keringat dan tinta, Mikoshiba malah duduk manis di tempat yang wanginya seperti _softener_ kain.

Mikoshiba memandang sekeliling. Padahal ini bukanlah kunjungan pertamanya—tapi tetap saja Mikoshiba tak terbiasa.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan."

Miyako tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar. Saat kembali, tangannya membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh limun dingin yang sukses membuat iris Mikoshiba _lock on_.

"—Maaf, sudah merepotkan gadis cantik sepertimu."

Penyakit pangeran Mikoshiba kambuh. Sambil cium tangan pula.

Padahal ngomongnya dengan ekspresi waspada, dan tangannya gemetaran saat mengambil gelas di nampan. Dan Miyako pun sesungguhnya tertawa—tertawa karena gemas dengan Mikoshiba yang terlihat memaksakan diri untuk bersikap jentel.

(karena di mata Miyako, tindakan Mikoshiba barusan tak lebih daripada sikap berbakti murid terhadap gurunya)

"Tidak apa-apa—"

Di samping si rambut merah, Mayu sudah berbaring dengan kaki ditekuk pada tumpukan bantal gigantis—tidak lihat situasi, seperti biasa. Miyako refleks tersenyum senang karena bagaimanapun, Mayu memang terlihat seperti kucing yang malas-malasan di sofa bantalnya.

"Ano… Mayu-_kun_ boleh aku minta tolong seperti kemarin?"

Yang namanya dipanggil tak bergutik. Mikoshiba sendiri sudah membesarkan telinganya untuk menguping.

"Bisa tolong telanjang dada sekali lagi?" gadis itu tersenyum polos sambil menunjuk langit-langit, "Aku butuh referensi lagi."

Teh nyembur dari mulut Mikoshiba.

"T-T-T-Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak boleh mengeksploitasi Mayu sendirian—"

Miyako terkejut saat Mikoshiba dengan suara lantang dan wajah pome menyanggahnya. Mungkinkah ada _pride_ sebagai laki-laki yang tersentil dari diri Mikoshiba yang geram saat seorang gadis memanfaatkan kepolosan laki-laki untuk kebutuhan rohani—

"Pakai aku sebagai modelmu juga! Jangan cuman Mayu saja!"

"…"

Yah—namanya juga Mikoshiba.

"Oh?"

Miyako menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan pipinya merona tipis.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin, baiklah~ mohon bantuannya, Mikoshiba-_kun_. Mayu-_kun_~"

Tiba-tiba Mikoshiba merasa sangsi sudah mengucapkan hal bodoh hari itu.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Tentu saja sangsi.

"Yaa, benar begitu Mayu-_kun_. Bagus sekali. Sempurna sekali!"

Mikoshiba melirik cemburu—keadaan masih tak berubah. Mayu tetap lebih banyak diperhatikan ketimbang dirinya yang kurus kerempeng. _Well_—memang, Mikoshiba tidak seburuk itu. Hanya saja, kalau disandingkan dengan Mayu yang tipe _hunk_, siapapun yang ada di garis standar lebih dikit bisa turun level mendadak karena dibanting dengan penampilan sempurna Mayu.

Mikoshiba adalah contoh yang nyata.

Dia merasa terdiskriminasi—kalau ini manga, Mayu seolah mendapatkan latar_ shiny_ dengan bebungaan sementara ia diberi latar _gloomy_ dengan bola arwah. Padahal jarak duduk keduanya hanya beberapa senti—tapi perbedaannya amat kontras. Tahu begitu ia tolak saja tawaran Miyako yang memintanya untuk melepas pakaian juga.

"Mikoshiba-_kun_, ayo kesini aku juga butuh referensi darimu."

_**Tuing.**_

Kepala Mikoshiba ditumbuhi tanda seru—bisa dilihat saat itu ekspresinya menyerupai pochi ketika Miyako memanggilnya untuk menghampiri.

"Ada apa? K-k-kau mau pose apa? Aku bisa melakukan banyak pose bagus lho! Kau bisa andalkan aku sepenuhnya! Ayo suruh aku melakukan apa saja!"

Entah kenapa Mikoshiba mendadak semangat. Mungkin intonasi Miyako sukses menghipnotisnya dan membuat Mikoshiba merasa dibutuhkan amat sangat.

"Aku tahu!"

Miyako lalu mengetuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan.

"Kalian berdua melakukan pose yang saling timbal balik ya."

"M-maksudnya?"

Mikoshiba bingung. Mayu diam. Mayu sudah tidak memerhatikan percakapan Miyako semenjak Mikoshiba dipanggil—ia sibuk memandang awan yang berarak dari jendela.

"Aku sedang menggarap komik _shoujo_ baru yang membutuhkan dua pemeran laki-laki akrab. Jadi—"

"Mikoshiba-_kun_—" Miyako menunjuk lelaki berambut merah itu dengan polos, "Dan Mayu-_kun_—"

Tiba-tiba gestur Miyako jadi mencurigakan saat ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya terhadap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berdua bisa berpelukan?"

"ITU GAMPANG!" Mikoshiba berseru girang dengan tidak fokusnya (kelihatannya ia belum menyadari hambatan dalam pose yang diminta) sementara Mayu yang tadinya sedang memandang langit di jendela langsung memutar kepala dan menatap Miyako intens.

"Gampang kan?" Miyako tersenyum.

"Kalau hanya begitu sih, m-mudah sekali!" Mikoshiba kembali menjawab dengan pedenya, mengabaikan lawan main yang ekspresi bengong dan seriusnya tidak ada perbedaan, "Jadi—pelukan yang bagaimana? Aku yang melakukannya atau—"

"Melihat dari ukuran tubuh kalian, aku rasa lebih cocok kalau Mayu-_kun_ yang memeluk Mikoshiba-_kun_—"

Gerakan itu terjadi dengan cepat.

Kulit dan keringat saling bersentuhan ketika Mayu melakukan pose yang diminta tanpa aba-aba. Mikoshiba melotot—kaget. Dua lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya dari arah belakang secara tiba-tiba. Tegang? Sudah pasti. Mereka telanjang dada, dengan kulit yang saling bergosokkan langsung—seumur-umur Mikoshiba belum pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang sampai seekstrem ini. Paling pol juga pegangan tangan sama Chiyo—itu pun karena mereka dikejar anjing jadinya berlarian berdua.

"Um—tolong tahan posenya ya."

Perintah Miyako final. Mikoshiba tertancap di tempat dengan keringat bercucur dan tubuh gemetaran.

"O-oke."

Sementara Mayu, dengan cueknya meletakkan dagu di pundak Mikoshiba, mencondongkan bibir, bernapas dengan ritme yang tidak beraturan.

"Mikoshiba-_san_—"

Pelukan itu mengerat. Miyako sibuk mengerjakan sketsanya dengan wajah serius. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Mayu saat ini. Berani taruhan, Mikoshiba tak sanggup menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari tahu.

"Mikoshiba-_san_."

"A-a-apa?"

"…"

"…"

Takut.

Takut nanti bibirnya bersinggungan dengan milik Mayu.

"Geli."

.

.

.

"Huh?"

"Geli—Mikoshiba-_san_."

Mikoshiba berhenti gemetar, menyadari tubuhnya adalah penyebab dari komentar-tak-diharapkan Mayu. Mereka saling tatap dalam jeda yang cukup lama.

"Oh kalian improvisasi! Bagus, bagus, tetap begitu aku sudah selesai menggambar pose satu, untuk pose kedua tolong ditahan ya."

Mikoshiba melotot. Melotot karena kondisi posenya yang sekarang jauh lebih gawat daripada yang sebelumnya. Bibir mereka bahkan hanya terpisah celah udara sepanjang tujuh senti. Memang benar bahwa Mayu bukan wanita—tapi tetap saja Mikoshiba merasa malu luarbiasa.

"Rambutmu, Mikoshiba-_san_."

"U-Uwa—"

Mayu menyingkirkan poni-poni delima yang menghalangi pandangan Mikoshiba dengan jemari panjangnya. Entah karena Mayu pengidap OCD atau murni afeksi atau iseng saja, yang jelas canggung merebak lebih cepat daripada kabar burung. Setidaknya—bagi Mikoshiba.

"Aku b-bisa sendiri!"

Mikoshiba menepak Mayu dan membenarkan letak poninya. Tapi tetap saja helaian lembut itu berjatuhan dan menghalangi wajah lagi. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang gerah membuat poni Mikoshiba lepek. Atau mungkin karena Mikoshiba mencoba untuk terus menunduk.

Mayu tergerak karena insting. Jemarinya kembali bergerak—kini menarik poni kemerahan itu agar menekuk ke belakang kepala. Mikoshiba mendongak saat Mayu tak melepaskan 'tarikan' telapak tangannya dan terus bersemayam di atas kepala Mikoshiba. Miyako berseru 'Ohh!' panjang. Ia memercepat sketsanya.

"Mikoshiba-_san_—wajahmu memerah. Gerah?"

Detik berikutnya Mayu mendapatkan impuls berupa dorongan kuat dari Mikoshiba yang berusaha untuk merusak tatanan pose yang sudah mereka bangun dengan susah payah.

Mayu kaget.

Mikoshiba terpental mundur dan jatuh dalam posisi telentang dimana kepalanya menghantam lantai.

"_Oh my_!" Miyako khawatir—takutnya Mikoshiba gegar otak gara-gara dia, "Kau baik-baik saja, Mikoshiba-_kun_?"

"A-AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! TIDAK APA-APA HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

Mikoshiba bangkit duduk dan menggosok kepalanya dengan tawa canggung yang jelas sekali. Miyako menghela napas—antara perasaan lega atau tidak enak.

"Apa permintaanku berlebihan? Maaf ya!"

"U-Uwaa aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Miyako-_san_!"

"Tapi—"

"K-Kubilang aku masih bisa melakukan tugasku!"

Mikoshiba ngotot pol. Motifnya tentu saja, gengsi. Gengsi kalau harus mundur gara-gara Mayu. Padahal Mayu cuman terong mentah, belum ada apa-apanya lah. Ibarat pohon toge, Mayu cuman kecambah, kenapa Mikoshiba harus merasa takut dekat-dekat dengan kecambah? Harusnya ia lebih bossy dan percaya diri, berhubung umurnya lebih tua.

"Kalau begitu—"

Ah, Miyako berganti ekspresi. Simpatinya sirna dalam satu kedipan. Dalam satu ayunan tongkat atau terbangnya malaikat di langit.

Telunjuknya kemudian dimainkan seperti gadis pemalu. Tiba-tiba hujan deras diluar. Patung Jizo di kuil pun sampai retak.

"Pose terakhir kalian—aku janji."

Mikoshiba meneguk ludah. Mayu? Mayu sibuk boboan sementara di bantal gigantis.

"Untuk sebentaaar saja. Mayu-_kun_ bisa mencium kening Mikoshiba-_kun_?"

Ledakan besar dari kediaman Miyako. Mikoshiba berdiri refleks (secara literal, bukan implist), sementara Mayu menegak—tubuhnya bangkit dari tidur ahem.

"APA? APA KAU BILANG?"

"Jadi, aku harus menempelkan bibir di kening Mikoshiba-_san_ sampai berapa lama?"

"Em… 15 menit?"

"Tu—Jadi tidak bohong-bohongan?! 15 menit? HAH?"

Makin kagetlah Mikoshiba dengan fakta bahwa Mayu saat ini sibuk ngaca sambil ngelus-ngelus bibirnya. Entah apa yang ia lihat disana—wajahnya atau masa depannya?

"T-T-Tunggu Miyako-_san_. TUNGGU."

Mikoshiba menginterupsi lagi. Menggeleng bak remaja gadis yang minta diperhatikan. Ia tidak ingin aspirasinya tak tersampaikan dengan sempurna.

"A-Apa kami tidak bisa melakukannya dengan 'hampir' saja?"

"Benar juga." Miyako mengelus dagu, "Bohong-bohongan mencium juga tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurl—"

"Tapi posenya ganti jadi ciuman bibir yaa!"

Gigi Mikoshiba tanggal dengan imajiner.

Oh ayolah Yukari-sensei. Komik persahabatan macam apa yang membutuhkan dua adam yang saling menggosokkan kulit bibirnya satu sama lain?

"Bisa?"

Ugh. Bola mata bundar sempurna menatapnya bagai panah. Mikoshiba paling sulit menentang permintaan wanita yang usianya lebih dewasa—atau mungkin, secara garis besar, Mikoshiba paling sulit menentang permintaan dari wanita di segala usia.

"B-B—dibisakan…"

"Baiklah," Miyako tepuk tangan dengan senang, "Situasinya gampang. Kalian akan melakukan pose ciuman tidak disengaja. Bayangkan situasinya begini : Mikoshiba-_kun_, habis mencuri pakaian dalam pria, lalu tertangkap basah dan berlari ketika polisi mengejar. Lalu, saat di tikungan kau berbelok tajam dan menabrak tiang totem yang muncul tiba-tiba."

"_Excuse me_—?"

Tiba-tiba Mikoshiba ngingris dengan kerennya. Entah bakat alam atau efek ketularan Kashima si racun wanita.

"Jadi—aku tiang totem?"

Mayu, 15 tahun, salah fokus lagi untuk yang ke sekian.

"M-M-Maaf! Ternyata permintaanku memang berlebihan ya?"

Miyako kembali bereskpresi sendu. Mikoshiba yang sudah menggembungkan pipi, menahan hasrat kuat dan mengepalkan jemari, akhirnya meledak lagi.

"TIDAK SAMASEKALI KUBILANG AKU SANGGUP!"

Lagi-lagi motif yang sama. Ego. Gengsi. Mikoshiba ngos-ngosan habis menjerit cantiq. Mayu kembali merapatkan diri pada senpai-senpainya. Duduknya sengaja digeser mendekati Mikoshiba—entah kenapa mood-nya lagi bagus kalau dekat-dekat si kepala merah.

"Mikoshiba-_san_."

"Semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat kita pulang."

Tiba-tiba _background_ wajah Mario Tegar melatari Mayu. Ah, Mikoshiba menitikkan airmata haru.

Mayu benar. Bukan saatnya bersikap kekanakkan dan komplain macam-macam. Tugas ini sebenarnya cukup sederhana—hadap-hadapan dengan Mayu, dan mencondongkan wajah.

Sesimpel itu saja.

Sesimpel itu—

"UWAHHH!"

Mayu mendorong tubuh Mikoshiba hingga jatuh terlentang di lantai.

Lantai-_don_ sedang terjadi. Sikut Mayu bersandar di samping telinga Mikoshiba, tubuhnya hampir menindih, keringatnya menetes lagi. Beginilah imej ciuman tak sengaja versi Mayu.

Kaki-kaki saling bergerak menggesek, menendang. Mayu sulit mencari posisi yang nyaman, sesungguhnya.

Tetapi Mikoshiba berspekulasi lain.

"M-Mayu tunggu—A-aku menyerah, oke! Aku menyerah! CUKUP, HENTIKAN!"

Sejurus kemudian bogem melesat cepat mengalahkan proses otak Mayu, mengenainya telak dan membuatnya terpental untuk yang keduakalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Setelah bangkit, Mayu dan Miyako saling pandang kemudian. Mengerutkan alis saat mereka perhatikan Mikoshiba yang mulai menggeliat bagai ulat di lantai—dengan fakta tambahan bahwa Mayu sudah berdiri memandanginya seperti semut-semut di tanah.

"Kau—baik-baik saja, Mikoshiba-_san_?"

Pertanyaan itu seharusnya lebih cocok dilontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang berwajah bengkak sebelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja melatari perjalanan pulang dua adam yang saling beriringan dengan wajah kusut, kelelahan. Pada akhirnya mereka bisa lepas dari sangkar Miyako yang kelam untuk beberapa jam. _Like hell_ pose tiga kali—adanya mereka dapat ekstensi waktu sampai bisa menghasilkan 10 jenis pose lovey-dovey.

Alih-alih membuka suara, Mayu hanya menepuk pundak Mikoshiba dan yang ditepuk refleks mundur sangat jauh dari posisi semula.

"U-UWA UWAAAA!"

Ekspresi poker Mayu nyaris retak. Kini ia seperti bertanya 'Kenapa?'

Sadar diperhatikan, buru-buru Mikoshiba membungkuk—tak peduli lawannya lebih muda.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi! Aku sepertinya t-tidak biasa melakukan kontak fisik. Maksudku, kalau terlalu tiba-tiba jadi, ja-jadi—"

Jangkrik merespon dengan sukacita.

"…K-kurasa kau bisa bilang aku cukup kaget. Itu saja."

Mayu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Mikoshiba masih cengengesan canggung.

"Jadi kalau tidak tiba-tiba kau tidak akan memukulku lagi?"

"Huh?"

Ya. Tidak. Tunggu—Mayu sepertinya kurang menangkap poin utamanya.

"Uh—kurasa, ya?"

"Boleh aku pegang pundakmu?"

"H-Huh?"

Mikoshiba tidak mengerti kenapa situasinya jadi begini.

"B—kenapa kau pakai izin segala?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak terbiasa dengan kontak tiba-tiba jadi mungkin kalau aku minta izin terlebih dahulu kau tidak akan kaget dan kau tidak akan memukulku."

Wow. Mungkin ini kalimat terpanjang yang telah Mayu ucapkan untuk hari ini.

Mikoshiba tepuk jidat.

"Yang kumaksud dengan tiba-tiba itu kau melakukan sesuatu yang ada diluar prediksi bukan masalah iz—"

"Boleh atau tidak?"

Entah kenapa Mayu berubah menjadi orang yang keras kepala.

"Y-Ya boleh sih—"

Pundak Mikoshiba terasa berat sebelah saat telapak tangan besar bersandar padanya. Dan menepuk-nepuk, berulang.

"…Mikoshiba-_san_."

"Iya, iya. Silahkan."

"…"

"…"

"Err—sampai kapan kau mau menepuk pundakku?"

"Sampai kau terbiasa kusentuh."

Dan Mayu kena impuls lagi. Didorong oleh kakak kelas sampai terbentur tiang listrik di jalan dan pingsan bukanlah hal yang sederhana.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Keesokkannya situasi makin rumit. Pulang sekolah Mayu mampir menemui kakaknya di depan gerbang untuk mengantarkan oleh-oleh dari tetangga yang kebanyakan dan ia kembali bertemu Mikoshiba yang tentu saja selalu bersama Nozaki.

Mayu mengangguk sejurus kontak mata dengan Mikoshiba terjadi.

Nozaki menyadarinya.

Mikoshiba kembali cengengesan dengan canggung.

Mayu menghampirinya dan berbicara lantang.

"Boleh aku berdiri di sampingmu, Mikoshiba-_san_?"

"HUH?"

Kali ini yang merespon adalah Nozaki yang keheranan. Bibirnya monyong dan matanya melotot menatap adiknya yang autofokus pada Mikoshiba yang menarik bajunya sampai kendor.

"K-kau tidak perlu izin terus, Mayu—"

"Kau apakan adikku hei?"

Nozaki melirik nista.

"HUH? Kenapa jadi seolah-olah aku yang salah?!"

"…"

"Adikmu ini tidak bisa dibilangin hhuhuhu! Sudah kubilang aku hanya tidak terbiasa melakukan kontak fisik dan ia mulai menanyakan izin setiap kali berinteraksi denganku aku sampai frustasi!"

"…Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Di hari yang cerah, saat burung walet terbang melintasi langit, saat kendaraan hilir mudik dengan tertib di jalan, saat pelajar berhamburan melewati gerbang sekolah,

Ketika bumi berotasi sesuai jadwalnya,

Disini Mayu, berevolusi menjadi sosok rajin pada hal yang tidak penting—sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fic**

A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT UDIN MUTHIARA. Sori kalo kualitas ficnya ga sesuai harapan, gue ngetik ditengah-tengah tugas gambar ha ha ha. Trus sempet check ulang fic, dan entah kenapa gue bacanya dengan muka lempeng, jadi gue ga yakin fic ini memenuhi standar lo, atau 'inti' dari fic ini kesampean (meskipun gue harap lo konek gitu).

Yaudah deh. Gitu aja. Semoga apa yang lagi lo inginkan bisa segera tercapai. Lulus UN dengan nilai memuaskan (eh, lo kelas berapa sih kok gue udah amnesia aja ya wakakakaka!)

Last but not least, Senang LahirHari!


End file.
